


2:30, give yourself credit.

by Duckx37



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddling, Domestic, Earth C, Fluff, Late Night Chats, M/M, Pining, Purring, davekat - Freeform, headpats, idfk Dave falls asleep to Karkat rants and purrs and shit it’s cute I promise, karkat purrs, romantic pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckx37/pseuds/Duckx37
Summary: “No it fucking sucked! Thats why I’m crying on the couch at 3 in the damn morning-”“2:30, give yourself credit.” He smiles lightly at the quip. You look back to the tv so he can see how deeply you frown, but don't look exactly at him.“-crying in the couch at 2:30 in the damn morning, because the show I watched was so fucking bad it brought me to tears.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	2:30, give yourself credit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is Just hard core domestic fluff please enjoy

If anyone asked. You WEREN’T crying over the ending of this dumb human tv show! Karkat Vantas has never once cried over a silly, simplistic, primitive human show ever, and it will stay that way!   
  
...Who are we kidding? You were currently huddled up on the couch in the dark living room of the hive you shared with Dave. The only source of light besides the tv was the dim moonlight peaking in some of the mostly covered windows. One left open from Jade leaving earlier, but we don't need to get into that.    
  
The draft however, put you in a ‘cuddle on the couch with Daves large weighted comforter- that he totally didn't give you after you stole it from his room one too many times - and binge tv shows’ kind of mood. This was a show that was created a good while ago and you were just now getting to, you were a busy troll, what with all the other romcoms you now had to get into. It seemed so dumb that you were completely blindsided by the heart warming ending. You had sat up near the end of the last episode because of the emotional turmoil you could feel yourself slipping towards.    
  
Now you were clutching the dark red blanket and staring in silence as the credits rolled and played out for the last time, and in true binge watcher fashion, you let it play as a tribute to the journey you had just gone through. You realize it’s probably around 2 am, and right now is not the ideal time to cry over a dumb fully human tv show. But, you could care less as you let out a despondent sniffle over the outro music. You let the tears fall without blinking, wanting to soak up the last few minutes of content the show had to offer. You were happy just letting it play out, and that's what you were planning on doing until-   
  
“Holy shit you’re still awake?” Dave had decided to come downstairs, and thankfully your couch was positioned so your back was towards the stairwell. “Dude its 2:34 in the fucking morning.”   
  
You quickly blink away the last of your tears as you hear Strider strut his way to the couch, chuckling softly and leaning against the back of it.    
  
“Yes, Dave, I'm well aware.” You choke out in response. Your voice is a bit more gravelly than usual due to your emotional escapades.    
  
“Why are you still up? You aren’t turning nocturnal on me again are you man? C’mon we talked about this. It’s not healthy for me to stay up all night and it’s not that bad for you to go out and see the sun every once an-” He is cut off mid sentence by a soft yawn. “-and a while.”   
  
You roll your eyes and quickly wipe at your cheeks, sniffing lightly. “I was just finishing this show! Get off my bulge Dave.”   
  
He is silent for a moment, then you feel him causing the couch next to you to dip under his weight. He floated over the back of it and was now easing himself down. Hair messy from sleep and wardrobe less than becoming of him as he was just in Pjs. He wore his old baseball style shirt, the record on the front as nostalgic for him as anything probably ever would be. His red plaid sleep pants, fuzzy and warm, you know this because you have used them as a pillow more then once, while they were on Dave of course. You weren’t some fucking creep stealing your hivemates pants to use as slumber apparatises. Sometimes you just want to lay down and Dave just so happens to be in the goddamn way okay?   
  
“You good?” He sounds slightly concerned. You prickle a bit and turn your head away from him.   
  
“Im fucking fine, why the hell are you awake? You went to bed hours ago.”   
  
He shrugs and leans back into the couch, a nonchalant arm over the back as he looks to the tv to survey what you were watching. He frowns as he realizes he can’t tell just from the credits.   
  
“Just one of those nights, yaknow, hard to stay asleep for more than a few hours.” His gaze lands back on you. “So your show was good? As you’ve been in comatose on the couch for the last… 5 hours… I’m going to assume yes.”   
  
You want to argue that number, but debating time with a time player was as ridiculous as it was exhausting. You know this from experience. “No it fucking sucked! Thats why I’m crying on the couch at 3 in the damn morning-”   
  
“2:30, give yourself credit.” He smiles lightly at the quip. You look back to the tv so he can see how deeply you frown, but don't look exactly at him.   
  
“-crying in the couch at 2:30 in the damn morning, because the show I watched was so fucking bad it brought me to tears. Which is truly a feat as literally NO OTHER show has been so bad I’ve found my sad, sleep deprived, self weeping over the ending credits like a fucking wriggler.”   
  
He chuckles and smiles more. “What was it about?”   
  
You know he’s only indulging you cause you look like shit and your cheeks are stained red from your own hideous tears, but if he didn’t want to hear you rant about it he shouldn’t have asked. “At first I thought it was just a dumb, cringy, comedy that had weird pining relationships. I was almost going to give up the moment season one ended, but I really like one of the actors in it so I kept with it. Surprisingly, it got way fucking better by season two and I was a bit more invested. Especially between one couple with the actor I like, the romantic tension they had throughout the entire show was expertely done and might actually be one of the best developing relationships I’ve seen in your dumb human media.”    
  
Dave is watching you, though you are barely coherent enough to notice that he is doing so through your lengthy explanation. You also fail to notice that you have shifted onto the side of your legs and are now easily nestled into the crook of his armpit. He shifts his arm on the back of the couch to rest lightly over your shoulders where his blanket lays.    
  
“By season three I was actually fucking entranced, the humor found its niche pretty well and was able to keep the brand up nicely throughout the entire series from that point on. I was impressed that I actually found it funny. I think that you may have had some influence over that though cause a lot of it were jokes I could imagine you making. Your sense of humor is honestly infectious and I think it’s seriously gotten to me over the years. Like fucking hell, I may not have even liked that show if it wasn’t for what you have ingrained in my brain as actually funny. This entire mess that I am right now is your fault Strider, got it?” You look at him this time.   
  
His shades reflect the screen of the tv at you, distorted by the aviator shape. He has a smile on his face and you can only describe it as adoring. You feel shivers go up your spine and your throat close up, because you honestly didn't realize how close you two were until now.   
  
“Duly noted.” He drawls lightly. His voice was heavy with his southern lilt. Or was it a Texan lilt? He called it both and you didn't know the damn difference. It appears your heart doesn’t care cause it still sends a pang of emotion through you. “Do continue.”   
  
You roll your eyes and look away from him to continue your explanation of the plot. You allow yourself to get way too invested, because if you thought for too long how intently Dave was staring at you, you were pretty sure your bloodpusher would pop. So for the next 5 minutes you completely zone out as you talk and explain everything there is to explain about the show, a tangent here or there. Dave shifts a few times, and you feel his arm pull away, then a leg push past your back. You simply move to accommodate him getting more comfortable. If you were going to talk the two of you into oblivion, Dave might as well be snug.   
  
“Season 5 is when they bring in one of the side characters to get a go at the limelight and it- WOAH- '' You yelp as you are suddenly tugged down onto Dave's chest. You are a tense ball of embarrassment and confusion for a few moments before you realize you are just.. Laying ontop of Dave on the couch. You look up to him his eyes are closed and he even had his glasses folded and set down on the coffee table in front of the couch, pulled closer then usual so you could have better access to your popcorn and drink. He is still smiling.    
  
“Go on.” He says, as if nothing happened. “Season 5, right?”   
  
You want to yell at him for the amount of color that rushes to your face. However you simply sit up, which makes him tense and his smile move to a line as he braces for a tirade of your angry rants.   
  
“If you’re going to force me to use you as a mattress at least do it right.” You huff, untangling the comforter from around yourself and flop back into him once you are both fully covered. He groans at your sudden impact to his chest and abdomen.    
  
“Ow- fuckin, sorry I guess?” He laughs sheepishly, you send a glare at him that you know he can’t see. You are thankful for that because the moment you look at him it disintegrates. Your ear is pressed firmly to his chest, and you looking up to him caused it to shift in just the right way to hear his blood pusher, hard at work under his soft squishy flesh. You swallow as you listen… because it may be the first time you have ever heard it.    
  
“....” You really cant help but cuddle against him. It’s the fucking pants, you swear. Even if you can’t feel them through your jeans. You know that's the only reason you slipped your arm over his chest and shifted your hips so they didn’t dig into his upper thighs. He let out a soft breath as you settled against him, still listening to the steady thumping of his heart.    
  
“...Season 5..?” His voice causes his chest to rumble under you, you aren't sure you have the voice to speak until you croak out a continuation of your previous rant.   
  
“Season 5 brings in a side character I, admittedly, didnt like that much until that season. He was a lot more in depth then I took him for and I was impressed with how much of a 3-D character he actually was, and how they were able to take on that entire fucking deal while still making me laugh. On top of that they gave him a rather weird, almost caliginous relationship with the other character played by the actor I like. Which honestly was probably the closest thing Humans could get to a pitch romance. It was soft of course, as almost everything is with you fleshy nooksuckers, but it was well done and lighthearted enough for me to enjoy without questioning quadrants too much. Which with your bullshit media, is once in a damn blue- mmmph….”   
  
You are surprised by how quickly you deflate at the hand in your hair. However the moment his fingers ran up your scalp you felt any composure in you give up and call it a day. You slumped against him more, if even possible, and let your eyes slip closed as he plays with the mess of black atop your head. He chuckles softly, continuing the gentle traces and curling of your hair around his fingers…. You feel a swell in your chest and as you let out a sigh, the end of it turns into a purr. You feel him pause for just a second, as if his fingers in your hair were too loud to hear correctly. Once he realized you were in fact purring on him, he was quick to resume.   
  
The light of the TV beyond your eyelids is enough to make this feel like an accidental nap, and not in fact a totally purposeful cuddle session on the couch. You violently force any thought of what this would implicate out of your mind because it simply is too nice to complain about. You hadn’t gotten anything like this since… fuck. Since Gamzee.

Your purr dips as you remember him, and you can almost feel Dave's worry that it was because his head pets were subpar. So he doubles down on them and slips his hand to the top of your head, playing in between your horns. You would thank him if you thought your vocal box would work. You aren't 100% sure though, and you don’t want to do anything to possibly break this moment, so instead you purr louder. Loud enough you are sure he can now feel it in the pit of his chest. As a nonverbal thank you and an audible, encouraging, reminder to keep doing what he was doing. You shift slightly, just to fix how your legs are currently linked together. 

You don't know how long he does it for, it feels like hours, but you’re still purring and he’s still petting, and you can feel your consciousness slowly slip from you. He says something, however, right before you allow yourself to relax fully, that only aids in putting you out.   
  
“‘Night, Karkat.”    
  
...And you’re asleep.


End file.
